wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigla
Sigla (シグラ Shigura) or simply the Galactic Ignis (銀河系のイグニス Gingakei no igunisu) is the current leader of the six Ignis. He is also the guardian of the Neo Cyberse World after observing the events of the Freedom Civil War, preserving the remaining members of the Ten Master Clans, saving humans from the second great flood, enabling Miyu Sugisaki's growth and evolution into the Great Zapfish, befriending the Kushinada Clan's member, Velvet Kushinada, being able to keep the memories of the distant past safe by storing all the knowledge into Goggles the upstarting Inkling and helping the humans and inklings coexist with one another. He is the creator of the artificial human, Kenshin Uzumaki. He is modeled after both Yahweh Ōtsutsuki, Paul Gekko, and Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Under the guise of the Holy Grail, he is known to be the administrator of Turf Wars. He is the Ignis trapped within the Holy Grail unless granted freedom by a master. His main goal is to observe the connection between Humans, Hylians, Octarians and Inklings. His secondary goal is to recreate the Galactic Eggman Empire by letting Paul Gekko imprison Eggman into the Electonic Jar which was completed 400 years ago. His third goal is to be the protector of Turf Wars under rule of the three legendary sovereigns consisting of Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori. Appearance Sigla like his fellow Ignis, is a small, digital humanoid being. Outside the physical form, his body is made of galaxy-like data and he has green eyes and five strands pointing on top of his head. He also has Personality Sigla is calm, cool, and collected and is a natural leader. However, Ai concedes he cannot understand what he is thinking. According to Queen Pesca VIII, Sigla is full of life and bursting with positive energy. He is benevolent, easygoing, and friendly; so much so, that he primarily uses his abilities as a means to amuse both himself and those around him. Abilities *Phenomenal Cosmic Power: Sigla could easily break the laws of nature, shape-shift into anything, break the fourth wall, warp reality at a whim, lift the palace of Inkopolis with no problems, give other people his power, undo the works of any magic (though mixing his magic with someone else's had consequences), and escape a magically sealed cave. However, he had three limits to his abilities (and also refuses to accept substitutions, exchanges, refunds, and wishing for more wishes); he cannot kill, he cannot make people fall in love, and he cannot raise the dead (though he states that he can indeed perform resurrections, but simply does not enjoy doing so as the resurrected are implied to be turned zombies in which he describes as "not a pretty picture"). Aside from these three limitations, he was virtually omnipotent. *Electromagnetic Cosmic Power: Sigla could create advanced artificial humans which included Blabro, Monarchy, and Kenshin Uzumaki. He also has the power to imprint new memories and to turn humans into animals. Family *Fūshin Paradox- Creator *Yahweh Ōtsutsuki- First Originator *Paul Robotnik/Dr. Ivo Robotnik- Second Originator *Paul Gekko- Third Originator *Blabro- Creation *Monarchy- Creation *Kenshin Uzumaki- Creation *Koji- Creation Trivia *Sigla's name is a reference to his Attribute and him being the ancient and yet galactic Ignis. **In many cultures, gods who controlled the universe were known for being kings or chiefs over other gods. This could refer to Sigla being the extraterrestrial force of the Ignis. *Sigla's actions have affected the events of the Freedom Civil War according to the simulation and those who wield the Holy Grail. **Lightning was reprogrammed and banished to the Devil Gundam City (By Sigla himself). **The Six Mane capturing the Death Egg via Operation Containment. **The Destruction of Orb Union via Operation Containment. **Playing the vital role of Imprisoning Jafar via Operation Containment. **Star Fox Team sabotaging the defense turrets around the Mushroom Kingdom and opens the Egg Gate that allows the Heroes to enter the Mushroom Kingdom. **Helping the Kurosaki Squadron, the Royal Knights and Team Urameshi destroy Egg Hammer factories and the Egg Pawn bunkers. **Allowing Godzilla to destroy facility housing two battleship Gigans. **Anakin Ōtsutsuki betraying Dr. Ivo Robotnik and sealing him in Paul Gekko's place. **Paul Gekko wishing for Sigla's freedom. **Grogar resurrecting Lightning the evil Ignis in order for Paul Gekko to terminate him and save Jin Kusanagi. **Paul Gekko sacrificing himself to destroy Satan Ōtsutsuki and save his friends and family from the "Perfectcly Ultimate Great Flood". ***Even when Paul Gekko's friends think that he's dead, Paul Gekko's body parts were used to create the Kushinada Clan (By Sigla himself). Quotes *(To Yahweh Ōtsutsuki) "I'm so happy to be your partner. Oh mighty one!" *(To Eggman Empire Slaves) "Through me you pass into the sparkle of woe. Through me you pass into anguishing brilliance. Through me among the light lost for aye. All hope abandon ye who enter here." *(To Paul Gekko) "I'm glad to have you as my partner once the war is over."' Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon